Bittersweet
by Doks
Summary: Sora está diferente... -Presente de aniversário para Pinky-chan2.


Presente de aniversário para **Pinky-chan2**.

* * *

**Levemente UA.**

* * *

_**Bittersweet **_

_By Doks_

* * *

Tai percebeu que sua mulher não era a mesma numa fatídica quinta-feira à noite, quando voltava do Consulado Japonês. Não era uma mudança drástica ou muito clara: não sabia exatamente o que estava diferente.

Viu a mesa posta, como todos os dias, mas não pôde deixar de notar que Sora estava mudada. Não agia de modo anormal, mas tinha um semblante mais... feliz? Ela lhe perguntou como foi seu dia e ele respondeu que foi bom; não devolveu a pergunta, estava tentando descobrir o motivo da mudança que agora já tinha certeza que havia ocorrido.

O casamento não ia bem. Apesar de pouco tempo casados, os dois esperavam mais da vida a dois. Sora estava decepcionada e Tai frustrado. Apesar de se respeitarem muito, o suposto amor estava pouco a pouco desaparecendo e sendo substituído por um sentimento amargo.

Quase não viam os outros digiescolhidos. Todos já haviam constituído família e tinham responsabilidades. Os únicos que ainda encontravam com frequência eram Mimi e Izzy. Esse último havia se divorciado há pouco tempo e, por isso, tinha algum tempo livre. Mimi nunca deixara a melhor amiga, mesmo após anos morando nos Estados Unidos.

Tai trabalhava longas horas enquanto Sora se dividia entre cuidar da casa e atender às necessidades do tênis, que parecia mais um _hobby_ do que uma carreira. Sora não gostava de ficar muito tempo sozinha com seu marido. Não tinham muito o que conversar, apesar de quase não se verem durante a semana, por isso sempre preparavam jantares nos finais de semana ora com Mimi, ora com Izzy. Às vezes também chamavam Matt, quando este estava na cidade.

No último sábado Matt estava livre e Tai logo o chamou para beberem e comerem alguma coisa. Sora gostou muito da notícia, principalmente quando soube que ele iria aparecer sozinho, coisa que não acontecia há meses. Ela entendia que, por ele ser um "astro do rock", Matt fosse muito procurado por garotas de todos os tipos. Mas não entendia por que ele não acertava com nenhuma por mais de duas semanas.

Enfim, neste último sábado Matt se encontrava sozinho e isso facilitou a conversa que logo chegou num tom de nostalgia. Sora não gostava de falar da época em que o Digimundo precisava deles, porque isso a lembrava do breve relacionamento que tivera com Matt e que acabou não tão amigavelmente.

Entretanto, Matt insistia em trazer esta época como tópico principal da conversa. Tai, não percebendo o estado de humor da mulher, ficava cada vez mais empolgado ao se lembrar de sua época de glória.

Depois de algumas cervejas, Tai foi ao banheiro e deixou Matt e Sora sozinhos conversando tranquilamente. Sora já estava incomodada com os olhares que Matt mandava para ela e, sussurrando, perguntou o que havia de errado.

— Não sei do que está falando.

Ela resolveu não falar mais e se levantou para ver onde estava seu marido, que havia sumido há mais de 10 minutos, deixando-a sozinha com seu ex-namorado.

Sora o encontrou deitado na cama, dormindo com as pernas para fora do colchão, enquanto o corpo estava de lado, no meio do leito.

— Parece que o Tai acabou desmaiando. Acho melhor você ir. — Sora disse ao Matt logo chegou na sala.

— Certo. — disse se levantando. — Está na hora mesmo.

Ela esperou que ele fosse primeiro até a porta para acompanhá-lo até a saída, mas não conseguiram chegar até lá. Abruptamente, Matt virou-se e beijou Sora na boca apaixonadamente. Ela retribuiu o beijo e ele a levou para o pequeno sofá em que estavam sentados há alguns instantes.

Fizeram amor rapidamente e Matt se despediu com muita pressa. Sora ficara ainda alguns instantes deitada, antes de trancar a porta e correr para o chuveiro.

No dia seguinte, Sora se surpreendeu por agir normalmente com Tai e falar sobre a noite anterior como se nada particular tivesse acontecido. Não sabia o que sentia. Estranhamente, ela não se sentia culpada. Era um sentimento diferente. Não estava confusa, não tinha vontade de largar Tai e viver uma aventura amorosa com Matt. Conhecia o amigo muito bem e sabia que nunca daria certo.

Sora gostava da estabilidade que Tai provia. Não tinha vontade de largar esta vida por outra incerta, com Matt. O namoro entre Sora e Matt acabou por causa da inconstância do loiro. Não sabia quando ele voltava para casa, não sabia o que ele estava fazendo e nem com quem estava. Ela não se considerava uma namorada controladora, afinal, não deveria ser normal _não_ saber onde o namorado estava depois de marcar um encontro no dia anterior.

Mas mesmo assim, Sora o achava atraente e gostava do ar misterioso dele. Sentia que só conseguiria ser efetivamente feliz se estivesse com ele.

Nos dias que seguiram, Sora não ouviu falar de Matt e também não o procurou. Porém, naquela mesma quinta-feira, Matt apareceu em seu apartamento e decidiu que deveriam conversar.

Ela assentiu e acabaram fazendo amor mais uma vez. Matt também não parecia culpado e muito menos infeliz. Nesta tarde, eles concordaram que não fazia mal se eles se vissem algumas vezes por semana sem que Tai soubesse. Sora argumentou que iria fazer bem para o casamento dela com Tai e Matt prontamente aprovou.

Na manhã de sexta-feira, Tai concluiu que a diferença que viu em Sora era meramente física e perguntou se havia feito o cabelo. Ela respondeu que sim e ele se satisfez com a resposta. Não voltou a pensar mais sobre o assunto.

**FIM**

* * *

**Olha, eu nunca pensei que eu fosse algum dia escrever fanfic de Digimon. Foi um pedido da Gabi e eu resolvi atender para dar força pro meu ship, que é tão maltratado pelos fãs. **

**A aniversariante não gostou muito da fanfic porque achou que foi sacanagem com o Tai, mas eu gostei demais! Espero que gostem também!**

**Obs.: Eu coloquei "levemente UA" porque a fanfic apenas ignora o final do 2.0, então não é exatamente UA. **


End file.
